Misunderstandings
by Chibi Shaman
Summary: Mikki has a weird dream that she can't shake off her shoulder. Hao arrives to the gang, but why? please review!
1. Weird Dreams

CHY: hello! computer has been down for quite some time now not to mention school just ended again .;pouts;. damn high school. oh well, i hope you enjoy! oh yeah, i dont own shaman king but i do own mikki and dankitto

MISUNDERSTANDINGS

+Dream sequence+

"Let me go!" Mikki screams, being slammed into the mud. She feels a hand placed upon her face. She cries silently.

"Not until you say it."

"I will not say it!" She is slapped hard on the face.

"Say it GODDAMNIT!"

"No! Stop please!" He slices her shoulder. She cries out, seeing the blood flow.

He lets out a laugh. And brushes away her hair and tears. "No matter what you do or say, I'll make you love me."

She cries out as she sees the blood rapidly leave her body. She knows that in his next attack that he could kill her. "I loved you once, but I'll never love you again, Asakura Hao."

He chokes her, his mouth lingering near hers. His eyes show his anger for her stubborness. He smiles evilly."I'll make you love me. Even if it means that I'll have to kill everyone that you have ever loved. Starting with Dankitto."

"No, please don't." He smirks, showing her a knife. It had blood on it.

"I already did."

"No."

"Say it to me then."

"No..."

"Then it's your parents turn to die."

"No, please don't. Please, I beg of you-"

"Not until you say it."

"Never-" He maliciously grins.

"Then I'll continue to kill anyone that you ever fall in love with."

"No!"

+End Dream Sequence+

"NO!" Mikki screams, waking up. She looks into the mirror. She sees pure terror in her tropical water blue eyes. Her long chocolate locks were slightly clinging to her face. Her white silk slip was twisted around her body, showing her white underwear. She was a mess. She puts her head between her knees, wanting to weep. She hears the pattering of feet and the ruffling of clothing. "Oh shit, not again." She hears a girl with green hair poke her head in. Her corpse of a famous martial arts star follows.

"Chibi Shaman, are you alright?" she asks Mikki.

"Hi, Run, Li."

"Hello, Mikki," Li Bailong says, waving his hand. Jun walks in and sits on Mikki's bed. She touches Mikki's wrists that are tightly clasped against her legs. Mikki looks up. Li stands at the foot of the bed.

"You didn't answer my question, Chibi."

"Run..." Li begins.

"I know, Li." She turns to Mikki. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Mikki manages to mutter.

"You're lying."

"So?"

"Do you wish for me to tell Lian that you have been having sleepless nights? This is your 18th one." Jun gets up as if to walk to Ren's room and to wake him up and talk to him. Mikki grabs at Jun's hand and misses. Li sees this action and motions for Jun to stop.

"Please, don't tell Lian."

"Don't tell me what?" Ren questions, leaning against the doorway. Mikki jumps, startled by his sudden apperance. Jun walks to Ren and puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her. "Something wrong with Chibi?"

"Yes," she responds." Maybe she can tell you. Good luck, Chibi."

"Thanks, I need it," she mutters as Jun and Li leave. Ren walks to her and sits on her bed. "Hi, Lian."

"What's wrong?" Ren questions as he sees her sigh.

"Its just that..."

"What?"

"It's about my past."

"What's wrong about it? We already talked about this." Dankitto, Mikki's ghost, pops in with Bason.

"Something wrong, Mistress?" Dankitto asks with a short bow.

"DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO ASK!"She questions, frustraited. She tries slam her head into her pillow, but Ren catches her so that she slams into his chest. "Ow.That hurt. Ren, why do you have such hard abs?"

"Working out," he states.

"Oh, right."

She runs a hand through her hair, only to touch Ren's chest. She can feel his heart beating. She blushes. " Um, master," Bason asks. "Was there something wrong?"

"It's about my past," Mikki managed to mumble.

"Can I ask what happened? If you don't remember, when you told Master Lian, he told me to leave the room."

"Sure, well, it's kinda complicated."

"I'll tell him, Mistress," Dankitto says. "I know it all as if it were yesterday." She looks at him sadly.

"Yes, I know. I guess you can tell them." She shivers. Ren notices, grabs a blanket, wraps it around her, and holds her close. She blushes. "Thanks, Lian." He nods and gives her a kiss. Bason turns to Dankitto.

"A thousand years ago, she was a shaman that stayed with the Asakura home. He found her there and fell in love with her. She loved him back and they were with one another almost everyday. Then I came in. I went there to tell her something, but I forgot when I saw her.You see, I had fallen in love with her. She didn't take my love though. She had only loved him. Her love for me was like one for a brother. So I asked if I could be of service to her. She asked me if I could aid her in finding a gift for him. So I spent as much time as I could with her to help in her little quest. But he thought it was something otherwise. You see, he was the one that had introduced me to her and he knew that I liked her. He thought that I was trying to take her from him. He cornered her and tried to confront her, trying to get the truth. She told him everything except for his gift. But he knew that she was hiding something and thought that I had sworn her to secrecy or that I would hurt her, and her crying and wounds on her arms weren't helping. He attacked me and kill me. He confronted her once again and it ended in a fight where she told him that she didn't love him and he promised that she'd love him once again. She died a few hours later. A day later, he died. Since they are both very powerful shamans so they can control their deaths. They would always be reborn and he would always try to win her heart back. It always ended harsh though."

"How long has it been since you last seen him?" Bason asks.

"Sometime ago. It was before I met Ren," she responds quietly. Ren gives her a tight squeeze.

"And since I'm here and I have your heart, he can't possibly try to take it," Ren whispers in her ear. He kisses her and gets up. "We'll leave you to get dress. You have to leave in-" he checks the time "-an hour."

She nods as they leave. As they close the door, she sighs. " I think your love for me may be too late, Lian."

TO BE CONTINUED

CYH: How'd ya like it?  
please review. I once heard Random Kitsune Goddess whine about not not getting reviews and it was so ANNOYING!  
That is a royal pain in the ass.  
.:smiles:. sorry i couldn't help myself.  
if you don't know, Lian is ren's chinese name and run is jun's chinese name. Review please and no flames! once that happened to me and i got in trouble. if you don't like the story or find it horrible, then please don't read this or wait until the ending. i'm pretty sure that it will get better towards the end and if it seems crappy, i was most likely working on this durning school and when i was suppose to be sleeping. thanks! 


	2. A Conversation at Anna and Yoh's House

CYH: i was going to wait till i got a lot of reviews, but.  
i couldn't help herself. i LOVE shaman king! - when i go to anime boston, next year, i'm gonna try to buy a ren plushie and a hao plushie! .:jumps up and down:. but i haven't desided if i'm going to dress up as hao or ren...hmmmmm, i wonder.  
i don't own shaman king.but i do own Mikki and Dankitto.  
i have a new story called when ya just cant get rid of them.  
It's a Inu-yasha/Shaman king crossover fanfic. .:sighs:. i wish i had a ren or hao plushie.  
AB: .;comes in ;. i don't think they have a hao plushie.  
CYH: DON'T TELL ME THAT!.: begins crying.  
AB: .:sigh:. i hope you like the fic. i have to calm hikari down.

MISUNDERSTANDINGS

(a/n: this takes place in Yoh and Anna's home. Mikki was invited over so that's why Ren told her that she had to leave. He wasn't feeling so good so he stayed at home.)

Mikki watches the couple. Anna was telling Yoh that he had to become the Shaman King. Yoh was simply nodding and chowing down some ramen. Manta sighs as he cleans up the table.

"Something wrong, Manta?" she asks him.

"Oh, it's really quite nothing. Anna's just high strung because of the tournament," Manta sighs.

"Why's that?"

"Because," Yoh says, chomping down his last bit of ramen. "My brother is in the tournament as well." Mikki chokes on her water.

"What's his name?"

"Asakura Hao."

She pratically gags on her water. She leaves the room to cough up her drink.

Yoh looks at her a little concerned. "Are you okay?" he states.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." She sits back down at the table. Anna looks at her, brief worry in her eyes.

"Why are you here anyway?" Anna questions. Mikki looks at her friend, shocked.

"I've always came here everyday after school. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, quite well. But Ren's not with you."

"Just because he's my boyfriend, doesn't mean that I have to always be with him."

"He seems to be more of the master type."

Mikki stares at Anna. A faint blush appearing about her cheeks. Was something truely wrong? Anna was never so questionable of Mikki's being. "Something isn't right. Anna, what are you getting at?"

"You haven't been with us and at school you would be avoiding us the whole time. And now you show up. The probelm...is you."

"Anna...We've been friends ever since we could write. You were my penpal when I went to China at the age of five. I've trusted you with everything and vise-versa. After all these years...and you doubt me now?" Mikki frowns, with slight pain.

"Mikki. Don't cry please."

Mikki looks at her with a straight, but painful face. "I'm not. Anna, you know I've been through hell. Rebirths that are in an endless cycle of pain, that is my life. Always being blamed for the crimes I've never commited. Shunned for being myself. Friends tearing at one another. Parents and family never existing long enough to show me love. Abusive people taking me in and doing stuff that plagues my mind. Not being able to trust anyone. And now I can't trust you because you'll go against me because of sleepless nights.-"

"What the-? What do you mean sleepless nights?"

"I've been having sleepless nights because of my horror filled nightmares. My past is coming back to haunt me. You don't see me at school because the teachers are forcing me to go to the nurse so that she can figure out what's wrong. And I'm not telling them anything. And I'm so tired that I didn't even noticed that I wasn't with you guys." She clasps her arms around her legs, rocking very slowly. She knew that this pose would make her seem insecure and it would soften Anna's ice heart. She had done it many times before. Not to mention she was getting slightly bored of this explantion. She had a feeling that she did it before.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have over reacted. What time is it?"

"Almost ten. What does this have to do with Hao?"

"TEN! I have to go!" Mikki runs to the door and puts her shoes on. "See ya guys! Oh, crap. Ren's gonna be mad. I hope he doesn't kill Bason." She leaves after waving her hand. Manta looks at her.

"Wow," he mutters. "She's fast."

"Hm," Anna huffs. She turns to Yoh. "Do you think that Ren is-"

"No," Yoh says with a grin. " He'd never hurt her. He loves her. Not abuses her."

"How are you so sure?"

"Easy. He told me." He winks at Manta. "Even Manta heard him. He wants to marry her. He doesn't care if she becomes the ugliest person in the world. He still loves her."

"Hm.How sudden for him to have fallen in love so quickily.I have a feeling that you heard him singing again, didn't you?" Yoh grins. She looks at the window. "And of Hao?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think he's found her?"

"I don't know. I hope he didn't though."

TO BE CONTINUED

CYH: how'd you like it?  
AB: it was short.  
CYH: it's still part of the story. .: looks at the top of the fic:. .  
CYH: okay! - Don't forget to review!  
AB: does anyone have a hikari that is weirder then my own?.: turns to hikari. she's talking away to herself about getting a Ren plushie as she draws a picture of Hao. Auburn shakes her head:. what am i going to do with you hikari?  
CYH: um, you're getting me plushies?  
AB: uh, no.  
CYH: how about some help then?  
AB: .:sighs:. just review please and no flames. 


	3. Bus Stop Confessions

CHY: hi! - AB: couldn't stop with just one chapter, ne?  
CYH: nope! not at all! - AB: .:sigh:. lets just get this over and done with.  
CYH: i do not own shaman king AB: but we do own mikki, dankitto, and some old man CHY: do not DISS tha old man! hes cool!lol AB: whatever... enjoy

MISUNDERSTANDINGS

"Ren's gonna be so mad at me," Mikki mutters, waiting at a bus stop. She draws her knees closer to try to protect herself from the coldness of the winter night. "I told him that I'd be home by nine. Why am I such an idiot? Why the 'ell didn't I leave earilier?" Then she remembers that Yoh was going against Hao sometime in the tournament. Wouldn't Ren have to go against him as well? Her eyes soften. Hao. Ren. She loved them both. Why did she have to though? Pretending not to worry and to be so strong for the others was hard for her. She broke down and begun to cry. The wind and snow kisses her cheeks bitterly. Dankitto appears before his shaman. Seeing her tears, he wipes one away. She looks down, ashamed and away from his gaze.

"What's wrong, mistress?" he asks. She didn't want to tell him that one of the shamans that she liked had actual killed him.

"Please don"t call me that." she mutters.

" Call you what?"

"Mistress."

" Why not?"

" It makes me feel like you are my slave. In which you are not. You're my friend." He smiles.

" I am honored, mist- er, i mean, Mikki."

" Thank you." She smiles, but he can still see that she is sad.

"Please tell me what is wrong."

" Well-" A bus stops in front of them and opens its doors. She gets on.

"AND GET OUT!" The driver yells to the back of the bus. She loooks at him, somewhat confused. The aging black man turns to her and gives her a smile. " Well if it ain't lil' Mikki. Good evening to ya."

"Good evening to you, Mister Casey," she says, feigning a smile. " I thought you didn't do this shift."

" Two things little lady. One, don't call me Mista Casey. It makes me sound too old. Yous know that 68 ain't too old. Second of all, I ain't gots a shift. This is my business and this ole thang is my ole bus. I can go pick peoples up anytime I wants to."

"Oh, okay." She sits down behind him. " Who were u yelling at?"

" There was this lil' youngin'. A boy wit dark 'air. I told 'im ta get out cause of his comments of y-" he looks at her through his mirror to see that her face was a little wet from tears. " 'Ey, youra cryin."

She looks behind her. "No one's here, Casey."

" I was talkin ta yous, Mikki. Why tha tears?"

"Well... It's kinda complecated."

"Does it 'have ta do wit your friends?"

"Yoh and Ren?"

" Yes'm thats 'em. Your ghostly friend wasa talkin bout 'em a time or two ago."

" Dankitto?"

" Yes'm thats im."

" You can see ghosts?"

He chuckles. "Lil' lady, I lived in tha haunted New Orleans of tha US of A before i moved here. I've seen those lil' hauntlings everywhere. And if I'ma not mistaken, yous musts be a shaman."

" W-why, yes I am."

"It's a gift, that's what I say. It's also a curse as well thoughs."

She sighs. "i know that all too well."

"Sos, what's tha problem?"

" It's not my friends. they've stopped fighting a while ago." She sees Dankitto wandering towards the end of the bus. She becomes uneasy. " Dankitto, can you sit down. Thats kinda rude."

"I'm sorry, Mikki. But I thought I heard something from the back," Dankitto remarks.

" There's nothing there. Don't worry."

Agitated, he frowns and looks at the back once more. He knew something was in the back, and it wasn't too pleasant. He knew that Mikki wouldn't believe him until it was much too late. Then he decided the best he could do was to get help from Ren, before this ominous feeling came to life. "I'm going to tell Ren that you will be late, Mikki." And with that, he leaves.

She looks to where he was, confused. What just happened? " ...Alright..."

" Sos, lil' lady. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Casey asks.

"uh, sure. Dankitto doesn't know though and I would like it if you kept it a secret, okay?"

"That's a mighty fine deal."

She sighs before she begins. " I know two boys. One of them, I've known for my entire life, the other, i've known for at least half of it. And I think I'm in love with the both of them."

"Ah, a love triangle."

"I guess so. But they are extremely possive and protective of me. I don't know what one wants with me because I've been running from him in fright of what he could do to me. I don't know what to do."

"Tell me bout tha both of 'em then."

"Well you know Ren."

"Well of course I do! He gave you those roses on this ole bus!"

She blushes. She didn't want to tell him that they were from Ren and the gang when she was in the hospitial nor the fact that if he didn't, Horo Horo would bug the crap out of him, saying that he was gay then. But he did partically give them to her because he did love her " Well, that's him for you."

"Then who's this other boy that yous been talkin bout?"

"Well, I've known him forever. We were friends, then lov- er, boyfriend and girlfriend. I loved him. So for an anniversary gift, i went to a friend of mine. I was so obessed with findin the right gift, that it looked like I was cheatin on him with this new friend of mine." She sighs. " My boyfriend confronted me, and I told him the truth -except for the gift. But he didn't believe me at all. he went to my friend and they got into a fight where my friend die- er, I mean, got hurt. i was so mad that i went to him and said that it was over. And that I hated him."

"Is it true?"

" I don't know. I-I've been running from him for so long that I don't know what to think. i don't know what to do either because I both love them...I think."

"Well do what my momma always a say. She said: 'Follow your heart. If you can't choose, you're screwed!'"

"Your mother must've been very wise," Mikki says containing her laughter. Her tears were gone by now.

" My momma wasa nutjob!"

Mikki couldn't help herself. She broke into a deep state of laughter. Casey chuckles heartily.

"Well, I'm a gladden that youra happy." All of a sudden, he slams on the breaks. Mikki slams into the seat in front of her. "Shit'en!"

"What's wrong?"

"I missed your stops."

She looks out the windows. " No problem, I'll walk through the cementary."

"Yous sure?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal." She goes down the stairs, then turns to Casey. "Thank you."

"Notta problem."

" You're like the grandfather that I never had. I owe you so much." She begins to walk away, when she hears something. She turns back to Casey.

" Can yous do something for me?"

" Anything."

"Well, I neva had no kids, much less grandkids... Can ya,...can ya call me pappie?"

She smiles. "I'd be honored to ...Pappie."

" Thank ya youngin. Yous made my life more worthwhile."

A tear shimmies down his face as he smiles while she walks away. "How sweet," he hears behind him. " I told you she was a sweet heart."

Casey turns around. " Boy, I thught that I told ya ta get outta here."

" I guess I didn't hear you, Elder." The boy looks at Mikki as she walks into the cementary. " She's a real beauty."

"Now don't you go talkin bout 'er like that. i know what your gettin at."

The boy smiles. "Of course I'm not getting anywhere, talikng to you that is. Besides, your her Pappie." He turns away from the old man, talkin to himself. " I need to talk to Dankitto. He sure did screw up things for me."

"What are you talkin bout?"

" Don't play games with me, elder. Her spirit is whom I wish to talk to." He flashes Casey a smirk. " zyou see, I'm the other boy that she was talking about." He walks down the steps and towards where Mikki was heading. Casey hears him laugh. "Thanks, ELDER."

"Oh no. What 'ave I done?"

TO BE CONTINUED

CYH: dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
lol. i couldn't contain myself. so what will happen next? who knows? read the next chapter of MISUNDERSTANDINGS to find out!  
lol. please review and no flames please. 


End file.
